A New Kind Of Game
by JustAnOrdinaryWriter
Summary: A teenage boy is dropped into a world he thought he knew...until he had to live it. Join Zyeke, as he fights his way past minecraft mobs, fearsome mob princesses and prince, all to find a way to get back home to his family. This is a fanfiction about the minecraft monster games and I give credit to whoever first made the idea. I just hope I can do it well. Please read and enjoy!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Pain. That was the first thing I felt when I woke up. Nothing severe, just a light ache in my head. I felt something hot and bright shine against my face. I groaned. Why did it have to be morning already? It was Monday and I was really dreading going to school today. We have a Calculus test today. I rolled over, hoping for at least another five minutes.

My eyes snapped open. This wasn't my bed. I stared at the impossible flat, low-cut, grass inches away from my face. This definitely wasn't my bed. Or my room. I jerked my head up and was absolutely astonished. I seemed to be in some sort of clearing, with small trees surrounding me and a pond off to my left. The environment wasn't what took me back though.

I could have dealt with being mysteriously thrown in a forest. That didn't bother me. What did bother me was that the forest I was in was completely made out of…BLOCKS! I looked around, stunned and speechless. To be completely honest, I even slapped myself one good time. The sting from the slap was too life-like to make me think I was in a dream.

_So, ok. I'm in minecraft. Weird and a little…terrifying, but ok._ I got up and looked over myself while I calmed down. I was wearing black cargo plants accompanied with my favorite plain light blue t-shirt. I had on my regular white reebox shoes and I even spotted my favorite black fedora on the grass next to me. I picked it up, dusting it off briefly before putting it on. How did I end up with these clothes? There were mine, but I certainly didn't remember putting any of this on before bed, but I guess I couldn't complain. Showing up in my boxers would have been a bit weirder…and colder.

I ran a hand through my short, brown hair. It was warm from the sun's rays. I wonder how long I'd been laying there. I started to walk, when I felt a few things bump into my leg from my pants. I checked my pockets and was surprised to find quite a few of my belongings. My ipod touch, fully equipped with a full battery and headphones, my silver cross necklace, and my watch. Again, I wondered how these items got into my pockets, considering I'd taken them all off before bed and placed my ipod back on the charger. But, taking into account the clothes I was wearing before that I wasn't supposed to have, I just shrugged it off.

I checked my watch. It was just after half past four. That wasn't exactly encouraging. As a player, I knew of the many dangers that lurked through the night. I took my best guess and concluded that I probably had a couple hours until night. I'd have to either make myself a shelter before then or find a village. The latter would probably take longer than just building myself a temporary shelter.

I walked up to the nearest tree. It was exactly textured like it would have been if I'd been playing with my avatar. I placed my hand again the light oak wood. It felt real, just like any other tree on earth would have. I gave it a light tap with my fist. No crack appeared. I slapped myself mentally. Or course it wouldn't be that easy like in the game.

I drew my hand back to my waist like I would in tae kwon do training. I focused on my target and threw a hard punch right into the middle block of the tree. Fresh pain rippled across my knuckles as I pulled my hand away with a suppressed gasp. That had hurt, a lot. To make it worse, a tiny crack appeared for a second, but then disappeared. It was like the game was taunting me.

"Ha ha." I said to myself bitterly, rubbing my hand over the red spots that dotted my knuckles. "Guess that leaves trying to find a village."

I knew villages were scarce when you spawned in the game. You were lucky if you could find one within a few hundred blocks. The odds weren't exactly in my favor, but I didn't really have another choice. All I could do was pick a direction and pray for the best. Which, is exactly what I did.

I picked what I thought was west and started moving at a jog. I kept jogging and looking around at my surroundings as I passed by tree after tree. Every so often I could spot a cow or a sheep roaming around. They would often turn their square heads at me and look at me with their rectangular eyes before going back to roaming or eating some tall grass.

I would take short breaks every half hour or so. I started looking in the trees during that time to see if I could find some apples. I was successful in spotting some, but not very good at getting them down. It took me a couple of precious minutes just to get one down. It was interesting to say the least. The entire thing was like a three-dimensional lego without the connecting pieces or holes. It was very bumpy and looked as solid as the wood on the trees.

I took a bite and was surprised at how rich it tasted. It had to have been the best apple I'd ever tasted. However, a weird thing about eating it was that every time I took a bite, it would come out as a perfect square before I chomped it down. I actually almost choked on the first bite! Nonetheless, I learned to take smaller ones as I continued on through the forest.

* * *

><p>I'd been jogging and walking for a while now and the sun was about halfway through its trip to the ground. I looked at my watch to see the time was now half past six. It turned out that I had a little more time than I'd guessed, but I still hadn't found a village or any other good means of shelter.<p>

Slowly, but sure, the sun completed its descent and night washed over the forest. I began hearing strange noises of the mobs spawning out in the forest. Let me tell you something, there's nothing worse than being lost in a dark forest, hearing the clanking of bones, moans of zombies, and slurps of spiders all without any means to defend yourself. It was very frightening to say the least. As much as I wanted to run for my life, I forced myself to walk, opening up my sense of hearing and sight. Running and making noise would only attract the mobs to me. It would have to be saved as a last resort.

I was doing ok for about the first ten minutes into the night. But, my luck didn't hold out any longer than that. All of a sudden, I heard a loud screech. I looked up just in time to move out of the way of a spider that would have probably crushed me if I'd stayed a second longer on the spot I'd been on.

Now, I've never really had a fear of spiders, but let me tell you. This spider _made_ me afraid of spiders! It was huge! About half the size of your average car! And that wasn't the end of it. It had eight glowing red eyes, all fixed on me. Saliva from two very large fangs dripped on the grass floor as it's six hairy, blocky, legs pounded the ground. It let out another ear-popping screech that snapped me back to reality. I turned tail and ran like hell!

The ground trembled slightly as the six legged beast ran in pursuit. I whizzed by tree after tree and tried to keep my path as narrow as I could, trying to get as many trees between me and the spider to slow down my attacker. It worked somewhat, but I was never going to lose it this way.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed right in front of my face and struck a tree I'd just passed. Shocked, but still moving, I turned my head to see a skeleton loading another arrow into his boy with his thin, blocky, fingers. His eye sockets glowed red as well, as he tracked my path. It was like something out of a bad horror movie. I ran faster.

The trees were getting denser, much to my relief. My arachnid foe was starting to fall behind. I kept going, my breathing coming in and out rapidly. I heard an angry screech come from behind me. It knew it was falling behind. I smiled as I burst through a heavy section of trees.

My heart sank. The forest abruptly ended, almost cruelly. I had burst into a small extreme hills biome, it seemed. The land continued on until it became a steep downward drop. I stopped at the edge and looked down. It was a decent drop to the flat ground of what looked like a meadows biome below. And I nearly cried when I looked onward. A small village lit by torches lay just a little ways out in the meadow. I was exhausted and my feet were aching, but seeing that village gave me strength. I was nearly safe. I just had to figure out an easy way down.

I heard something burst through the trees behind me. I turned back in terror to see the same terrible spider from before, slowly inching its way over to me. I looked straight into its huge red eyes, then back at the cliff. It knew it had me. Even if I could get down, the spider was faster than me. I'd never make it to the village before it caught me. Dammit!

Then, I heard it. A tiny hissing noise coming up from my side. I turned to see a horrendous sight. A green creeper with no arms, four stubby legs, and a merciless frown was hissing and running at me at full force, hissing angrily.

A crazy, last ditch attempt idea popped in my head. If it worked, then there was at least a chance I'd survive. If it didn't I was definitely not going to survive, but considering my circumstances, it looked like I was dead if I didn't do something!

The creeper started inflating as it got closer and I charged at it. It looked surprised as I closed the distance. I wrapped my arms around the nearly inflated creeper, spun, and threw it at the spider with all the strength I could muster. The spider let out a surprised screech right before the creeper detonated.

The explosion was tiny compared to the same ones we could make on earth with plastic explosives, but the shock wave from it was a lot bigger than expected! I watched as the spider and the creeper were enveloped in a mixture of red and orange before I was thrown off my feet and down the cliff.

Instinctively, I put all my weight on my back to flip me over onto my feet to brace for impact. Just in time too. My feet hit the ground at a substantial speed. I bent my knees to help absorb the shock and rolled over my shoulder as best I could. The impact was hard on my legs and hurt quite a bit, but I didn't hear or feel any bones snap. That was a miracle in and of itself.

I laid there for a couple minutes or so, clutching my knees and waiting for the throbbing to go down. I was alive! Hah! I don't think I'd ever felt so happy to be alive since my unlucky car accident when I was five. I looked on toward the glow of the village that would offer me sanctuary from the gruesome mobs of the night. I got to my feet, painfully, and began to walk just a little farther. Once I reached the village, I could rest.

* * *

><p>When I finally made it, the gravel street and the standard villager huts were the most welcoming of sights. The light from the makeshift street lights made from wool and torches helped keep the mobs from spawning around the village, making this the safest spot in the foreseeable area. I sighed in relief, glad to finally be safe.<p>

_Woop!_ I thought too soon.

Out of nowhere, an enderman spawned directly in front of me. It was tall, jet black, and it's rectangular purple eyes were looking down…right at mine! It let out a terrifying screech that put the spider's to shame. Then, it disappeared just as quickly as it had come. But I knew better.

I groaned and readied my aching body into a rigid riding horse stance. I was shaking from head to toe, scared and anxious for the enderman to reappear. I heard another loud _Woop_ from behind me. Instantly, I pulled my arm back into a devastating elbow strike. Or at least, it was supposed to be devastating.

My elbow throbbed in pain once it made contact with the enderman's stomach. It was like elbowing a wall! However, the enderman let out a pained shriek too, so at least I was able to hurt him as well. I gritted my teeth and turned to give him another strike with my fist. It struck nothing but air, as the enderman teleported to the side.

Before I could reposition myself to block, I felt a long black fist strike the side of my face. I cried and as I was actually lifted off the ground and thrown down into the dirt. My cheek burned as I clutched it with my left hand.

The enderman teleported in front of me, reaching for me. I quickly sent a kick to what I thought was its kneecap. I cried out again and it's leg buckled, allowing me to send another kick straight to its ugly black face. It was a pretty hard kick and the enderman stumbled back in pain, hands clutching where its nose would have been.

I rose to my feet quickly and sent another punch to it's midsection, then spun around for an elbow jab to its side. I never let up, constantly attacking it with jabs, crosses, and kicks. My knuckles were bleeding and my feet ached with each kick, but I didn't care. This was about survival. A fight to the death!

I stopped for a second, readying myself to finish it off. I twisted my body, putting all of my weight on my left foot, picking up speed as I brought up my right foot for a straight shot to its chin. It should have ended the fight right then and there. But, luck wasn't on my side this time.

My foot sweeped across air and I barely had time to resteasy myself before the enderman appeared in front of me again. I didn't have the time to block as it brought its block knee right up to my stomach. I gasped in pain, as all the air left my lungs and I crumpled to the ground in agony. That hit felt like I was smacked with an aluminum baseball bat rather than a fist!

I tried to get up, but the enderman was already on me. It grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and with astonishing power, lifted me off the ground! It spun around and threw me against a neighboring villager house. I crashed into the wall with a heavy thud, pain splintering out from my spine all across my back. I didn't even have the strength to shout out.

I actually stayed there for a fraction of a second, before gravity decided to work again. I fell face-first onto the hard dirt. I felt defeated. My body ached horridly, more than I'd ever experienced before. Every movement caused pain. Breathing stung as I tried once again to get up.

I wasn't given that kind of mercy. A second later, I felt cold, black, blocky, fingers wrap themselves tightly around my throat. The enderman lifted me up until our eyes met. I couldn't breathe! I gasped and flaied wildly, desperate to fill my lungs with air. I scratched and clawed at his arms to no avail. All the while he just stared at me. A cold, murderous, blood chilling stare.

He opened his mouth wide and screeched at me in anger. And that's when I saw it. A single, dark orb. His enderpearl! Dark spots began to cloud my vision and if I didn't do something soon, I really was going to die. I dropped one hand from his arm and thrust it into its mouth. I grabbed at the pearl inside as it gagged and sunk it's black teeth into my skin. I went to cry out, but had no air to do so. With a last feet of strength, I pulled as hard as I could and dislodged the pearl.

I was dropped instantly, gasping and gagging from my throat being squeezed. I looked up at the enderman. He was grasping at his neck as black sludge, which I could only assume to be his blood, oozed from inside his mouth. He made loud gurgling noises as he tried to scream. I had to stop myself from being sick. He was drowning in his own blood.

Eventually, he couldn't breathe anymore. I saw his form collapse to the ground, lifeless and unmoving. I didn't move either. I just laid there on the ground, body in pieces or so it felt like, grasping the one thing that had saved my life. The small orb was a perfect sphere, almost uncommon in minecraft. It was tinted in a dark green and purple. It actually almost looked pretty.

After some time, I was somehow able to get back on my feet. I slipped the pearl into my pocket and half walked, half stumbled into the nearest villager's house. The fact that no villagers had come out to see what all the commotion was about told me that it had to have been abandoned. It didn't help that I couldn't hear any of the distinctive "hmmrfphs" a villager made.

I was too tired to wonder why the village had been abandoned and frankly, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was rest. For fuck's sake, all I wanted was a safe place to sleep! I collapsed onto the bed inside an unknown villager's home. I don't think I even lasted a whole minute after my head hit the pillow.

**Hey Guys! Glad you could read the first chapter of my new story. For those who were reading the old one, I apologize, but I am experiencing a bit of writer's block at the moment. So, I decided to revive an old story a few of you might recognize ^_^. Except, this time I am going to do things a bit differently. For those who have read "Minecraft Fanfiction: Zyeke's Story", this is a revamp of that story. And yes, I used to be Zyeke. But I decided I wanted to start fresh with a new account because I was not satisfied with the old stories. However, I have decided, like I said, to revamp this one under a new name. It will be bigger, better, and may even have a sequel :D! But, what I am doing differently, is this. I want you guys to leave a review stating who you want the new love interest of Zyeke to be and why. I will not choose based on the amount of people who review for one character, but on the best defined reason why. So please, leave a review for this story and if you haven't already, please follow/favorite me and this story. Thanks for all you're support and I hope you all will enjoy reading this story! By the way, I in no shape or form own minecraft. Copyright goes to their respective owners! Until next time.**


	2. An Unwanted Visitor

Chapter 2

It was still dark when I woke up. A look at my watch told me it was the early hours of the morning, around six to be exact. I groan, but even that stung to do. My muscles ached, but my back felt the worst. Moving it in any way caused it ache. Still, I felt a hell of a lot better than I had last night. I wasn't quite ready to get up yet, but my brain had already woken up.

I still couldn't comprehend my situation, even though I was already in it. Somehow, I'd been transported into one of my favorite games, I was nearly killed by a spider, blown up by a creeper, and pounded by an enderman. What a great way to start my first day. It's kinda funny, because I don't remember having any trouble at all when I was on the other end of the screen.

My thoughts wandered to my family. My brother and I used to play this game a lot. We even made a minecraft server for us and other people to play on. It was a zombie apocalypse server with custom zombies, a pre-made city, and a lot of fun perks and lootable chests. I guess I could be glad I didn't have to deal with an environment like that. I would've been dead on the first night.

He lived with us too. Him and his fiancé. They had recently just had a baby actually. I was an uncle! I hadn't really understood what that meant at first, but I have learned a little bit over the past two months of observing and helping out with him when I could. I hope they're doing ok.

My mother. Man, she was probably worried sick by now. I'd been gone a whole day and she had no clue where I was. Truth be told, we had a bit of an argument that night before. It was over something stupid and the real problems underneath were never addressed or solved, which in reality, was both of our faults. I hope she hadn't thought I ran away. That would break her heart. I'd hate for her to feel that way, especially since our last conversation had been one of begrudged anger.

I prayed that my brother and them were comforting her in whatever way they could. I prayed for their safety and ease of mind. And for myself too. If I was going to need anyone's help now, it was definitely the Lord's. Every day was probably going to be a challenge just to survive. And as for finding a way back to my family, I didn't even know where to start.

The door creaked and I instantly snapped my head in its direction. The wooden door at the front of the house was open and swinging slowly back and forth. I stared at it suspiciously. I knew for sure that I closed it last night. It's still early morning though. Mobs could still be outside. I'm going to have to close it. Damn.

I grunted as I lifted my body up off the bed. It was actually easier than I thought it was going to be, but everything still hurt. I took the least amount of steps I needed to get to the door. Something felt a little off while I approached the door. Maybe it was the cool early morning air, but I swear I felt chills. Once I was within reach of the door handle, I reached out to catch the knob and closed it shut tightly.

I let out a small sigh. No mobs, I was still ok.

"Glad you got up to close that door. It was starting to let in a draft." A low voice spoke from behind me.

I shot around faster than I thought I was able. My eyes widened. "No way…" Was all I could get out.

Staring straight back at me was one of the most feared and horrid nightmares of all minecraft players. Even in the game, as a blocky figure, he could make your life a living hell if you downloaded a certain mod for him. I could have probably dealt with him, had he been his blocky avatar, but he looked even more intimidating in human form. He wore a simple, torn and fade teal shirt and dark purple pants. His hair was cut short, with only a bit dangling over his face. But what really made me shiver, were his eyes. They were completely white with no pupils whatsoever and they were staring straight back at mine.

He smirked. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. I had to beat back against the overwhelming feeling of fear that was eating away at my stomach. Dang it! Even though I'd healed remarkably, I was still in no condition to fight. At least, not him. I needed to stall him and think of some sort of plan.

"Who…who are you?" I asked, doing my best to sound frightened and clueless. Although, the first emotion wasn't exactly difficult to do. He chuckled, which made me shiver even more. His voice was low and had a slightly…demonic edge to it. Hearing his chuckle would probably work its way into my nightmares. If I was ever given the chance to have those again.

"You know who I am. I can see it in your eyes. Your recognition. Your fear." He chuckled again. "But don't worry. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help you." He smiled, but it wasn't a good kind of smile. It looked like the kind of smile the spider would give a fly before ensnaring it in its web.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was curious, but also wary. How could _he_ help me? And at what cost?

He kept that same smile plastered on his face. "It's simple really. All I want you to do is play a game. If you win, you can go back home and see your beloved family. If you lose, well, you'll be stuck here forever." He started pacing around the small house. "But since you're already stuck here, what could be the harm in playing?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What kind of game? And how would you know how to get me home? Herobrine."

"Because," He said, stopping to look back at me. "I'm the one who brought you here."

That hit me a lot harder than that damn enderman ever could have. I was ripped away from my family, my friends, and my life back on earth. For what? So I could play some stupid game for some ghostly video game psycho? I clenched my fist and tried to contain my anger.

"You…brought me here." I said looking down, my voice lower than a whisper. "You…took me away from my loved ones…" I looked up at him. His expression had hardened and his eyes were locked on mine. "You…MONSTER!" I charged at him, already ready to throw a punch.

I never even made it close. Herobrine simply raised his hand towards me. My body immediately jerked to a stop. "Honestly," He sighed, "Did you have to make it so predictable?" He waved his hand dismissively and I was flung against the front wall of the house. I grunted hard as my back seared up in pain again. It wasn't fully healed, which only made it worse. Before I had any time to even try to react, he snapped my head towards him. He began slowly walking towards me, hand still raised, keeping me in place.

"You should already know how powerful I am and you know that wasn't a smart move. You should also know how easily I could kill you right now, so I would suggest taking a less aggressive attitude." He said, his voice becoming even more dark and hard. "Agreed?" He must have given me back some control over my body, because I was able to nod my head. He lowered his hand and I collapsed back onto the oak wood floor.

There was no way I could fight him, especially in the condition I was now. I slowly rose to my feet and faced Herobrine once again. He stood in front of me, with his arms crossed, that cocky and devious smile now returning to his face. As much as I didn't like it, I had to listen to what he had to offer. There didn't seem to be any other choice.

"What game is it?" I asked.

He raised his hand again and for a second, I thought he was going to throw me back against the wall again. I braced myself, but hurting me wasn't his intention. A white burst from his palm and flared up quickly before being snuffed out at about the same time. In his hand was what looked like a flier. He tossed it to me and I caught it mid-flight.

_25__th__ Annual Monster Games!_

_All participants welcome! Must have a ticket to gain entry. Go to coordinates, x=2000, Z=2000 and present your ticket to the guard. We hope to see you there!_

On the back of the poster was an image of all the classic mobs looking like they were ready for battle. A skeleton had its bow drawn, a spider was shooting webbing at a zombie, and a creeper was on the verge of exploding. The poster was embroidered in gold and had black and green shading a couple inches in before the picture of the mobs. There was a ticket attached to the front of the page. I eyed it skeptically.

"How is this going to get me home?"

"Hmmf. Turn it over." He said. I flipped the page around.

_1__st__ Prize:_

_Herobrine's Enderpearl. It has the ability to go back and forth between Earth's realm and Minecraft's. Good luck all contestants!_

There was a picture of a darkly shaped ball, what I could only assume to be the enderpearl I needed coupled with a map to lead me to the marked location. I looked up at Herobrine and then the paper. This seemed really shady and the pieces just weren't lining up for. Why would Herobrine bring me here just to compete in these games?

"Why pick me to compete in these games?" I asked. "There are plenty of other athletes and champions in my world to choose from. Not that I'd wish this fate on anyone, but why the hell was I chosen?" I asked, partially wanting to know the answer and partially pissed off.

He laughed. "Let's just call it an unfortunate event that you were selected." He said coldly. "I expect to see you at the meeting place before today's end. Good luck Zyeke." He said, laughing maniacally before disappearing in front of my very eyes.

I simply stood there for a few seconds after he left, not moving at all. I wanted to punch, kick, and scream at anything and anyone. Not that it would have done any good. I also wanted to just rip the flier and the ticket up and stomp it into the dust like a little kid. But, I couldn't do that either. Unfortunately, whatever these games were, they were my only hope for getting back home. I had no other option I could think of.

I shook my head. It was time to stop being a stick in the mud and start being proactive. I looked around the former villager's house for the first time since I arrived last night. It was a small and very simple layout. There was the bed in the corner, a small kitchen area comprised of twoo furnaces, a cauldron presumably used as a sink, and a crafting table. There was a red and black rug in the middle of the floor and another corner of the house was dedicated to storage, as there were two double-chests placed side by side against the wall.

I moved towards the chest and opened the first one on the right. As I expected, the supplies were very limited. There were plenty of sticks and wooden planks, but only a few blocks of cobblestone. There was also some strong and a few pieces of leather. The next chest proved to be a little more valuable. Inside it was two iron ingots, some coal for the furnaces, and FOOD! I instantly grabbed one of the loaves from inside and chowed down. I was very grateful that food didn't go stale or go bad in minecraft, because the bread tasted fresh like it had just come out of the oven. Well, except for being cold. There were some apples and a couple more loaves of bread along with some wool.

There was one last item that caught my attention. In the bottom of that chest, laid a dusty book. When I took it out, I could tell it was old and had been well used. The front cover was worn and the pages had yellowed with age. Some were even torn. The title was a little smudged, but I was able to make it out. _Encyclopedia de Minecraftia._ I sighed and nearly threw it back in the chest, but I decided I had better at least skin through it to see if I needed a refresher on anything.

_Table of Contents_

_Pages 1-20: Minecraft basics._

_Pages 21-80: Crafting recipes_

_Pages 81-100: Mob information_

_Pages 100-162: Mob Princesses_

Wait, what? Mob princesses? I flipped to page 100.

_Mob princesses are the princesses of all the mobs in minecraft. Each mob has a specific princess. There is only one prince and that is Rot of the zombies. There is Cupa, princess of the creepers, Skele, Princess of the skeletons. Gelly, princess of the slimes, Sindy, princess of the spiders, Cindy, princess of the cave spiders, Rosa, princess of the Iron golems, Susie, princess of the Snow golems, Lone, princess of the wolves, Katie, princess of the Ocelots, Andr, princess of the endermen, Blazette, princess of the blazes, Charlette, princess of the ghasts, Hadien, princess of the wither skeletons, Jade, princess of the magma cubes, Mira, princess of the zombie pigmen, Melinda, princess of the witches, and Inksabella, princess of the squids. There is one other who is considered royalty, though she has no mobs to rule over. This is Herione, the feared daughter of Herobrine._

This was quite a bit digest. I had never expected there to be princes and princesses of mobs in minecraft. Something told me that mobs weren't the only thing I was going to have to worry about when competing in the games. I read on, thinking I should get to know all I could before leaving to find the coordinates that Herobrine was soo kind enough to provide.

_Cupa: Princess of the Creepers_

_Cupa is usually a happy-go-lucky type of person. She enjoys playing around a lot, even while she fights. She is able to explode parts of her body without causing her physical harm. She can instantly make any type of tnt, miniature or large. The mini-tnt aren't as powerful as a full size block, but she can produce them almost instantly, packing quite the explosive punch. She can take minutes and create a tnt block as big as a 8X8 space. She also has the ability to summom creepers at will, though they have to be in a 6 chunk radius. _

_Lighting Cupa: Princess of the Charged Creepers_

_Some would say this is the alternate personality of Cupa once she has been struck by lightning. Cupa becomes much more aggressive and her abilities increase ten-fold. She produces tnt faster, summons lighting charged creepers, and can explode her whole body without dying, making anything within a 3 chunk radius vaporize._

"Damn!" I said aloud. I hadn't even gotten past the first princess and I was already ready to stop. I thought facing the mobs was going to be intimidating enough, but this? This was straight up terrifying!

I sighed and forced my eyes back to the paper. I might as well read up on my executioners before going to face them. I chuckled at my idiotic dark humor.

_Skelle: Princess of the Skeletons_

_Skelle is a quiet person for the most part. Skelle, along with all of the undead, have a certain "craving" for human flesh. Unlike zombies though, she and her kind have figured out how to use a bow, making them deadly foes. Skelle likes ranged combat and uses her trusty bone bow when fighting. She is able to fire regular arrows, as well as fire, poison, and explosive. She is able to call forth skeletons from a 6 chunk radius. She Is also able to shoot almost 5 arrows every three seconds if she is concentrating hard enough, all with great precision. It has been rumored that she was able to split 5 arrows in half from hitting the bullseye on a target in exactly the same area. _

_Rot: Prince of the Zombies_

_Rot is nothing short of a bully. He is undead, except, unlike Skele, he cannot feel pain. This makes fighting him more about strategy and patience. You'll want to keep your distance when fighting him, he may not fell pain, but he can inflict it well. He is very powerful, physically. He once broke though a netherbrick wall with only his arms. He is able to summon zombies up from the ground if they are in a 6 chunk radius. His bite is poisonous to mobs and deadly to humans. _

_Gelly: Princess of Slimes_

_Gelly is a very flirtatious and kind. She has incredible regenerative abilities, being that she is made of slime. She is able to squeeze through any material so long as it has some sort of flaw. She is able to summon other slime within a 6 chunk radiusand can jump up to 50 blocks high. _

_Jade: Princess of the Magma Cubes:_

_Like her counter-part, Jade is also flirtatious and kind. She has good regenerative abilities as well, but unlike Gelly, she has pale skin instead on slime. She is immune to fire damage and can jump just as high as Gelly. She can summon any magma cubes from the nether from her would be cords in the nether up to a 6 chunk radius._

_Sindy: Princess of the Spiders_

_This princess is very mischevious and always tries to scare people and stir up trouble. She can shoot webbing from her fingertips that can stick to any surface. She can walk up and down walls, ceilings, ect, just as normally as the floor. She can summon any spider within a 6 chunk radius and she excels in acrobatics. _

_Cindy: Princess of Cave spiders_

_Cindy is Sindy's little sister. She is 2 years younger than Sindy. She has similar abilities to Sindy, but with a few differences. She can shoot either sticky webbing or acidic webbing that can eat through any metal or wood. She can walk up and down surfaces like her sister and has two types of poisonous bites. She can either paralyze her victim or poison him/her with her venom. _

_Rosa: Princess of the Iron Golems_

_Rosa is a shy, but gentle, caring, princess despite her size and power. Her skin is hard like Iron, and her entire body is a pale-gray color. She can break any block with one to three hits. Even Obsidian is no match for her. She can summon Iron golems for protection from a 6 chunk radius, or from any nearby Iron deposit. She has a deep love for humans and will protect them at all costs._

_Susie: Princess of the Snow Golems_

_Susie is much like Rosa, except that she is not as strong. She relies mostly on her ability to change the weather to her advantage. The temperature drops when she enters a room and she can make it colder by just giving it a thought. She can make icicles rise out of the ground if there is water around and can shoot small shards out of her hands. She can summon Snow golems from water or any in a 6 chunk radius. _

_Ender: Princess of the Endermen:_

_Ender is a very aggressive princess. She is very powerful and doesn't mind showing it. She can teleport to anywhere she can see or has been. She can concentrate her ender energy into small, short blasts, or one big, long, blast. She can summon endermen from a 6 chunk radius from the overworld or from her would be coordinates in the end. _

_Lone: Princess of the Wolves_

_Lone is a kind and caring princess who loves nature. She draws her power from her surroundings and has better senses than the other princesses. She can summon wolves and just about any other animal by using her nature energy. She can also concentrate her nature energy in beams as Ender can. _

_Katie: Princess of Ocelots_

_Katie is a playful and eccentric princess. She is very flexable and has enhanced senses like Lone. She is able to summon other Ocelots within a 6 chunks radius and can also use nature magic like Lone, it's just not as powerful. _

_Inksabella: Princess of the Squids_

_Inksabella is a shy, but nice princess once you get to know her. She is a very interesting person to fight. She can sprout tentacles from her back and uses water attacks to wash away her opponent. Don't ever be in water when fighting this princess. She can also summon quid from a 6 chunk radius. She also needs to be doused in water consistently since she is part fish. _

_Melinda: Princess of the Witches_

_Melinda is a kind, but mischievous princess when she wants to be. She uses her magic and potions to aid her in a fight. She can use her magic to make copies of herself, make blocks move, and she can use it to make a limited amount of potions instantly. She can also summon other witched within a 6 chunk radius or from a nearby village. _

_Blazette: Princess of the Blazes_

_Blazette is a very aggressive princess with a "hot head". She can fly and mainly uses fire for her attacks. She can shoot a volley of small fireballs or take a few seconds to make a large one. Her blaze rods contribute to her power. When she sets on aflame, her power is doubled. When she has all 6 lit, she is at her full potential. As with all the other princesses, she can summon blazes from a 6 chunk radius in the overworld or her would be coordinates in the nether. _

_Charlette: Princess of the Ghasts_

_Charlette is a shy, but caring princess. She can fly as Blazette can and can shoot fire charges. These charges can vary in size depending on how fast she wants to produce them. She can also sprout tentacles from her back to use when fighting and summon any ghasts within a 6 chunk radius in the overworld or her would be coordinates in the nether. _

_Mira: Princess of the Zombie Pigmen_

_Mira is kind, friendly and doesn't like to fight unless provoked. She is undead like Rot and cannot feel pain. She can summon any sword on a whim and is immune to fire damage. She can summon zombie pigmen from the overworld or her would be coordinates in the nether. _

_Halda: Princess of the Wither Skeletons_

_Hilda is a very aggressive and cruel princess. She fights mainly based on taking other peoples abilities and turning them into a stronger and darker counterpart. She can leech on a person energy if she lays a hand on them and she can summon Wither Skeletons with a 6 chunk radius of from her would be coordinates in the nether. _

_Heroine: Daughter of Herobrine:_

_Not much is known about Heroine or her abilities. Only the other princesses know them to an extent. If she finds you, the best thing to do is run and pray._

I closed the book slowly. _I'm as good as dead, aren't I?_ I laughed at myself, but not necessarily because it was funny. It was more to fight back against the fear. These princesses and prince sounded tough. No, tough wasn't the right word. Undefeatable sounded better.

It didn't matter though. I had to go. As far as I was concerned, nothing was going to stop me from seeing my family again. I placed the book back in the chest. It was time to make preparations and I had a few ideas in mind on how to even the odds. Or at least, to make me feel like I had a chance.

I grabbed the string and leather out and headed to the crafting table. Using a knife that was strapped onto the side, I cut the leather into strips until it was long enough for my purpose. I then cute small holes onto the ends and laced the string in between the pieces several times until I felt it was strong enough to hold. I tied it off well and moved on to the next piece.

After a long process of string, knotting, tying, and repeat, I finally accomplished what I set out to make. I now had a crude makeshift sling for my weapon that I planned to make. I went back to the chest with the sticks and picked out the two thickest, sturdiest, and longest sticks. When I had the pieces, I wanted, I tied them tightly together with the remainder of the string I had.

Now I had a weapon I knew how to use. In tae kwon do, they taught their students how to use a variety of cool weapons, but none flowed better for me than the bo staff. I loved twirling it around and practicing defensive and offensive maneuvers with my instructors whenever I could. I even fought them. I didn't win at first, but that only drove me to train harder with a practice foam one at home. Eventually, I was able to fight them to a standstill and even sometimes win every now and again. They were very pleased with my determination and even awarded me with my very own martial artists bo staff that they only allowed to black belts and teachers!

I chuckled at the fond memory. Of course, that staff had been made of lightweight metal. This one was made from sturdy oak wood that looked to be about an inch or more thick. I did a couple of practice techniques to get the feel of this new weapon. It was a bit heavier than the one I was used to, but it would have to suffice.

I put it into a loop I'd designed in my sling and adjusted it until it fit snug. I didn't want it too tight, so I could pull it out quickly, but I also didn't want it to lose so it wouldn't flop around or fall out while I walked. It was actually a lot harder than I thought, but I was finally able to get it right after the fifth time or so.

I slung the sling around my back and grabbed the flier. There was no way I was losing my only ticket into the games, literally. I grabbed the food and moved to the front door. My hand lingered on the knob for a second, as I paused to wait for any second thoughts to come. And oh boy, did they come!

"Yep, know I know I'm absolutely out of my mind." I muttered to myself as I opened the door and stepped outside.

The sun was just peeking out from behind the hill I'd escaped from the day before. The sky was alight with multi-colored hues and the wind was blowing at a gentle breeze across the tall patches of grass and flowers that minecraft generated. And the temperature was nice and warm. It was very beautiful. Very peaceful.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. For a second, I could almost forget all of my troubles. Almost. I opened my eyes and focused on the map on the back of the flier. The point I needed to head to was due north of here and by the looks of it, I had a very long walk to go through.

I took out an apple to munch on and took first step forward, starting my journey towards the games.

**Hey guys. I hope you are enjoying the re-vamp as much as I am enjoying writing it. Please show your support by leaving me a review and letting me know how I'm doing. And don't forget about the possible new love interest and reason why ^_^. I'm fine with doing Cupa again, but if you have any other suggestions with good points or just want to voice your opinion, please by all means let me know. Also, don't forget to follow and favorite and if you have any questions or concerns, then please PM me privately. And one more thing, I am happily accepting an Oc's you guys want to give me ****. Until next time.**


	3. Meeting New People

Chapter 3

Man, it was hot! That was all I could think about as I walked. I'd been heading north for about two hours now and I'd eaten another apple since then. But the huge mistake I made when I left was not bringing any water with me! After a couple hours of walking in the heat of the mid-morning sun definitely made a guy thirsty. I thought that eating an apple would help a little bit, but the natural juices only satisfied me for a short time. After that, I was only more thirsty than before.

During my travels, not much had changed. I was still walking around in a meadow biome, having to climb up and down its numerous small hills, which really wasn't that much of a problem. What sucked was that I was beginning to sweat, which only made me think more about finding water!

I stopped for a minute and checked the map on the back of the flier. On the bright side, at least I'd been making good progress. The marker on my map told me that my position wasn't too much further from the coordinates I was supposed to be at. There was a gray blot on the map to mark the place I was supposed to get to. I just hope wherever that was, they had water!

I folded the flier and put it back in my pocket before continuing. If anything, at least this walk had given me some time alone to think. Unfortunately, most of my thoughts weren't happy ones. I had thought about my family when I first started walking. But that quickly turned sour because I was still worried about all the distress I was probably causing. Even though, it may not have been my fault, it still felt awful that I couldn't at least contact them and let them know I was ok.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head soon after they came. Then, I tried thinking of some strategies I could use against any future opponents I'd have to face in the games. From what I could tell from the flier, I guessed that these games were going to probably be fighting matches against the princesses and prince. That wasn't exactly uplifting. Considering each of them had awesome mob abilities and I had…a stick. Every scenario I drew up in my head to strategize against them based on the description from the book always ended badly. So, I stopped thinking about that too.

The last thing I tried to do to take my mind off of the many negatives it was soo fond of making for me, was to focus on the beauty of minecraft nature. That worked for a little while. It was awesome to see the expansive green pasture land dotted with tall grass and beautiful roses and daffodils. I even got to see a few animals roaming around. They would turn and look at me uncertainly before going back about their business. But every time a cow, pig, or sheep turned to look at me, I burst out laughing from their puzzled expressions. I must have been a little strange to them, not being cube-shaped and all. But, the longer I went on admiring the landscape, the more I realized I had not run into any streams, lakes, or even the small pond minecraft generated in this type of biome. Which again, drew me back to my thirst.

"Come one dude, you gotta stop being such a Negative Nancy." I said, making myself crack smile. That was something I heard from my family every once and even a few teachers at my school. It was so stupid and corny to me, that I found it hilarious. It never did take very much to get me to laugh or smile though. Which, in a way, was kind of a blessing and I thanked God for it every day. I always felt joyful and light at heart most of the time, though I could remember a time where that wasn't the case.

About seven years ago, I remember we lived in South Carolina, my mom and I. She had just recently gotten married to my stepfather and we had to move from Tennessee to live with him. Everything was great at first, during the summer when I didn't have to quite start middle school yet. My stepfather acted great to both my mom and me and for a while, things were as happy as they could have been.

As soon as school started, things started to take a turn for the worst. The students at my school were not very nice, to say the least, and as a middle school student, I cried very easily, which only fueled their fire. At home, my mom and stepfather got into arguments a lot. So, I turned towards video games to escape the reality of my situation. It almost became an obsession as time went on and I always hated to be interrupted, which caused only more needless anger and grief.

This lasted for three years before we left. We really did just up and leave, taking with us the bare necessities. We moved back down to Florida, where I spent most of my time growing up before moving to Tennessee. We stayed at my moms friend's house for a little while before we could afford to buy a house. During that time, we both slowly became happier. And it was also during that time where I re-discovered God.

Now, four years later, I am as joyful as I can be. I became thankful for every day of my life, even the bad ones once I was able to look back on them. That's not to say I didn't have any or very little trifles, believe me, there were many. And sometimes it was hard to keep my anger in check and speak what mattered over what would only turn to malice. For one of the most important things that make us good or evil is what comes from our mouths, whether heard or unheard. The other, is what we do after what we say.

I stopped. It seemed like I had reached my destination. Below me, as I stood atop a small hill, was the entrance to an underground cave. Stone blocks were randomly generated all around it, more than enough to account for the gray mark on the back of the flier.

As I approached the dark entrance, I spotted a sign next to a single chest. The words on the sign read: "Take one". I opened the chest to find sticks with large coal pieces tied to them with white cloth. A single piece of flint and steel hung from the wall on the inside. I guess it was obvious what they wanted me to do.

With a couple of strikes, I was able to get a torch lit for myself. I closed the chest and with a deep breath, headed inside the cave. The torch casted a small orange glow in a small radius around me as I walked, but there really wasn't that much to see. The path before me never bent nor did it split off. The walls were just plain stone blocks with no ores scattered amongst the cave at all. Not even coal! Nope, it was just a plain stone cave that was steadily taking me lower and lower underground.

It wasn't much longer when I noticed a faint glow of light where I was headed. Must be the place I was looking for. I jumped the last little bit down onto a flat portion of the cave. In front of me was a single wooden door. And next to the door was a single cube-villager sitting on what looked like a stool made from fence posts and a wooden oak slab. He lookedold, with a long gray beard, but he was dressed in iron armor with a diamond sword by the stool. He was also sleeping.

I chuckled a bit. He had a gentle long snore he would do after every breath. I almost didn't want to wake him up, but my guess was that I had to give my ticket to this guy. So, I put a hand on his square shoulders and gave him a gentle shake. He snorted loudly and jerked awake with a start.

"Huh! What?" He said groggily. He looked at me with uncertain eyes. He shook his head a couple times before getting up off his stool. The old villager then proceeded to bend backwards, placing two hands on his back. There was a multitude of pops that came from his back and he sighed gratefully.

"Ah! That's better." He said before turning to me. "Who are you? Don't think I've ever seen you around here before." He croaked, his voice hoarse, but loud.

"Um. Hi." I said. "I don't know for sure if this is the right place or not, but are the monster games held here?"

The old villager chuckled. "No sonny, but this is the meeting place. So, you're not totally lost." He laughed. "May I see your ticket please?"

"Yeah." I grabbed the flier out of my pocket and took the ticket off it. I gave it to the old man. He thanked me and held it up to the torch light and seemed to be checking it over. He was probably checking to see if it was a fake, but then again, I don't know anyone in their right mind who would want to voluntarily go to these games.

"Well, looks like you're clear." He said with a hoot. "I know I haven't seen you before in any of the previous games, so good luck sonny." He gave me back the ticket and opened the door for me. "Be careful though. I know a lot of the regular contestants here, they're tougher than obsidian, they are." He said with another laugh as he shut the door behind me.

Once inside, it looked like I had walked into a restaurant-type area. There were tables made from oak wood slabs and fence posts. So were the their, though they were cushioned with red wool cushions. The floor was made from red carpet, but the walls were still made from stone, though it was decorated with a few paintings. Glowstone hung from the ceiling to light up the place and straight across from me was what looked like a bar. A long wooden counter with oak stools fixed with cushions looked very inviting.

Except, it didn't look like I was the first person to come here. He wore jet black pants, shirt, and jacket with black hiking boots. From the look it, he was white, but not pale. His ankle and cuffs were decorated with a flaming design that glowed slightly, which I thought was kinda cool. He also woreblack gloves. I was about to approached when I noticed a small glint of steel hidden underneath his jacket. I was about to move to a different angle to see if I could get a better look, when he spoke.

"Yo." He said. "You know you can come sit down right?" He didn't turn his head.

I was slightly surprised that he knew I was there, but then again that old man was pretty noisy letting me in. Not that it really mattered, but I did kinda wish I knew what he had hidden under his jacket. I walked up and took a seat next to him, a little wary, but calm. He had his hand around a glass bottle filled with water. Instantly, I was reminded once again, that I was thirsty!

Now that I was able to get a better look, I realized the boy next to me probably wasn't much older than me, if at all. His eyes were an interesting dark brown. It was so dark that it almost blended in with his pupils if you just happened to glance at them. His hair was also jet black. Apparently this guy liked the color black.

I was just about to say something, when the door behind the bar opened and another villager dressed in a brown robe came out. Only, this wasn't a normal cube villager. A pretty girl with long orange hair and emerald eyes stepped out with a couple glass bottles in her arms. When she saw me next to the guy already at the bar, she set the bottles down and placed her hands behind her back.

"Good morning. My name is Alice. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked with a small bow.

I was a little surprised at her professional and formal introduction. "Uh…hi. Nice to meet you too. My name is Zyeke." I said and repeated her bow. "And a glass of water would be great please."

Alice nodded and disappeared into the back room. She came out a second later with a bottle of water for me, for which I thanked her. I took a long sip, grateful to finally have my thirst quenched. I never thought water could taste so good! I finished that glass in less than a minute and let out a long sigh. The boy sitting next to me looked slightly amused.

"Get enough to drink?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've had anything to drink since yesterday."

"Dang man. Why?" He asked.

So, I told him all about what happened to me the night before. I told him about waking up in a forest, fighting against the different mobs and that blain enderman. He seemed to tense up a little when I talked about that, but he settled down quickly once he noticed it. I wondered briefly why he would get worked up about an enderman attack, but I let it slide. After the battle with the enderman, I told him about Herobrine's visit and how he told me about these games.

"Damn. Sounds like you had a pretty crappy start here." He said once I finished the story, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah, I suppose so." I agreed. "But hey, it could be worse, ya know?"

"Fighting for your life during these games at a slim hope of getting back to your family is not defined as 'worse'?" He asked with a smile.

I laughed. "You always such a pessimist?"

"Nah. More of a realist. Name's MT by the way." He said, offering his hand to me.

I took his gloved hand firmly and gave it a shake. "Zyeke. Nice to meet you."

The door opened behind us and we turned to look at who the new contestant was. Or rather, contestants. Standing at the door were two kids, around our age. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The one on the left was a girl with light brown, almost chestnut hair with dyed-in pink bangs worn wavy down to her mid-back. She had light green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a hot pink t-shirt that showed a black cat on some sort of dirt path. She was also wearing a light gray skirt that went past her knees and gray sneakers. She had a Japanese-looking sword strapped to her side.

The one next to her was a boy who looked to be the same age and height as the girl beside him. He had dark brown hair worn long and shaggy. He had the same green eyes as the girl, but unlike her, he didn't look like he was a very athletic person and his skin was more pale than hers. He wore a dark green T-shirt saying "Watch your Dubstep" With a dark gray hoodie unzipped over top as well as loose dark gray jeans. He had black sneakers. I couldn't spot any weapons on him.

"Sup guys!" The girl said. She

"Hi there." The boy mumbled. Man, that was quiet! If I hadn't been paying attention, I probably wouldn't have even heard him. I hope he wasn't usually that shy or I'd probably have a tough time hearing him.

Before we could even say hi back, two more people walked through the door. Two boys this time. One was an African American who had buzzed hair. He looked to be about 6 foot, a little shorter than me. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. His tight clothes did well to compliment his defined body. A bow and quiver of arrows was strapped to his back. He looked at me with hazel colored eyes. Cautious, but calm.

The other boy was white. He wore Stonewashed jeans which looked a bit more faded than they were supposed to. A white t-shirt was showing through a Mass Effect N7 jacket and he wore red and black sneakers, Nike ones in fact. He looked to be in good shape and I could spot a scythe strapped on his back. It was made of diamond with a dark oak handle. I spotted something else that surprised me even more than the scythe though. Strapped to his waste, I could see two very real looking pistols. It frightened me for a second that he was carrying such a destructive weapon, but when I looked at it a bit longer, I spotted a brand name for a bb gun company. It came from the same one as my rifle did back home. That calmed me down a bit.

"Hey! What's up everyone!" The guy with the N7 jacket exclaimed.

"Hello." The guy in the white t-shirt said.

"Maybe we should get a table." MT whispered to me.

* * *

><p>We ended up taking two small table sand putting them together to accommodate everyone. We talked a bit about ourselves and it seemed like the group we had here were pretty cool people. The guy in the N7 jacket's name was Bryce Burke. He had been home on a holiday when he said that a portal to minecraft appeared in his room. Excited to start an adventure, he gathered up his belongings, left his mom a note, and hopped in. He was participating in these games pretty much for fun and to get home.<p>

The boy and girl that had come in before turned out to be related. The girl's name was Katrina and the boy's name was Ethan. Katrina did most of the talking, saying she was an outgoing and adventurous person at her school, while her brother was the more nerdy and shy type, which earned a look from Ethan. It turns out that they were both brought here by Herobrine as well to participate in these games. They pretty much were here for the same reason I was. They wanted to see their families again.

What was interesting, was that the African Amercan boy, Sully, and MT were like brothers. It turns out Sully was transported here too, though he couldn't remember exactly how. He had no knowledge of the world of minecraft and nearly died on the first couple nights of staying here. MT found him after the third day and helped him get settled in this new land. They soon became good friends and loved together in a snow biome, with MT's five dogs. But, one day, Sully went out mining and never returned. It turned out that he had gotten lost and wandered around the mines for days looking for a way out. When his food and water had run out, he nearly gave up hope. But, Herobrine appeared to him too, saying he would offer to get Sully out of the mine if he would participate in these games. When Sully agreed, he was teleported far away from the mines and from MT. He'd been searching for him ever since, but when the time came to uphold his part of the deal with Herobrine, he headed here. It seemed to be pure coincidence that the two met up again.

I told everyone about my story and it didn't take very long for us to get along. Pretty soon we were laughing, cracking jokes, and talking about whatever came to mind. As we did so, more participants came that I could only assume were the princesses and prince of the mobs that I'd read about. They certainly seemed to match their mobs, whether on a small scale or a large one. We pretty much kept to ourselves, observing the competition from our corner.

From the looks of it, this was going to be one heck of a competition.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter! And may I just say, "Woohoo! The gang's back together again! Kinda." All the OC's listed go to their respective owners. Katrina and Ethan to LuckLynx741****, Sully to ****BoatingTurtle, MT to Mr. Floodwaters (Now NecroFloodwaters), and our new addition Bryce goes to Captain Burke. Thank you all again for the awesome OC's and I hope I can further develop them than I did in the last story. I can't wait to really get into the nitty gritty bits of the story and the actual games. Please guys, make sure to leave a review with any comments or suggestions for me to read! It really helps me as a writer! Also, don't forget to Favotire/Follow and if you have any urgent or in-depth questions, don't hesitate to PM me. Until next time everyone!**


End file.
